A HP Story
by Mariposa Farfalla Borboleta Pa
Summary: It doesn't get much worse than this...
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story are copyright Ms. Joanne K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is my first fic... I started it a while ago, and submitted it to a few sites, and now I've finally decided to continue it at Fanfiction.net... Enjoy, Mari  
  
Hermione woke up and screamed loudly. "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!" she cried as she hurriedly got dressed. "How did this happen to me? I never sleep late! I`m going to get into so much trouble, and if I lose points for Gryffindor . . . oh dear, oh dear!" Hermione grabbed her books and wand and rushed downstairs.   
  
Hermione Granger was a student in her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Severus Snape was the meanest, cruelest, most prejudiced teacher in the entire school. Hermione Granger was late for his class.   
  
"Good morning, Miss Granger," said an oily voice. "I see you`ve finally decided to grace us with your presence." The class snickered as Hermione slid into her seat.   
  
"Sorry, Professor Snape, won`t happen again, Professor Snape." Hermione murmured.   
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, Granger, and it better not happen again or detention," Professor   
Snape turned his back to the class and started writing something on the blackboard. Hermione`s eyes filled with tears as she raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape said icily.   
  
"May I go to the bathroom, sir?"   
  
"Be quick about it, you can`t afford to miss more than you already have" snapped Snape.   
  
Hermione rose out of her seat and fled. Unfortunately, since Snape`s classes were held in the dungeon, the closest girl`s bathroom was the one on the first floor.   
  
"Go away, leave me alone" someone sniffed as Hermione opened the door. Hermione burst into tears; it was all too much for her. First she had overslept, then Snape yelled at her, and now even Moaning Myrtle was annoyed with her. Myrtle was the ghost who haunted a toilet in the girl`s bathroom on the first floor and had the firm belief that everybody in the world hated her. She was always crying (which frequently caused small floods) and was rather surprised when she heard Hermione break out in tears, too.   
  
"Hey, that`s my job!" Myrtle exclaimed midsniffle. "Why are you so sad anyway?" Hermione stopped crying to explain. "Gee," said Myrtle, "I guess I`m not the only one with problems." Hermione`s eyes started to water again. "Just kidding," Myrtle said bitterly, "Can`t you take a joke?"   
  
"Sorry, Myrtle. I better be going now, bye" Hermione wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe and rushed towards the Great Hall for lunch.   
  
"Hermione!" a voice shouted from across the room, "Over here!" Hermione looked around and saw her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, waving to her. She made her way over when suddenly a foot shot out into her path. She fell to the floor and bumped her knee.   
  
"You should watch where you`re going, Mudblood" A cruel voice said. Hermione looked up and saw Draco Malfoy, one of Snape`s favorite students, leering over her. She quickly jumped to her feet and pulled her wand out of her sleeve.   
  
"I have had ENOUGH!" she said and muttered a few words under her breath. Draco Malfoy shot back as if he had been punched by a giant.   
  
Harry and Ron rushed over and scolded Hermione, "You shouldn`t have done that, what if Snape or another teacher had seen? What if . . ."   
  
Hermione gave them a look. Ron and Harry stopped and stared at their feet. When they looked up again Hermione saw each had a grin on their face.   
  
"Ok, we confess, that was so unbelievably cool! Anyway, Hagrid wants us to drop by, OK?"   
  
"Sure." 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hermione knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut. No one answered. Hermione knocked again, then turned to face Ron and Harry. "Well? I guess we'll have to try back later."  
  
"Oh, for goodness sake, Hermione," Ron flung the door open, and stepped inside. Hermione gasped. The hut was a mess. The table was overturned and all of Hagrid's belongings were strewn around the floor.  
  
"What happened here?" wondered Harry.  
  
"I dunno, but --" Ron was interrupted by a greasy voice.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?"   
  
They whirled around to see none other than Professor Snape looming over them.  
  
"Looking for something, Potter? Weasley? Granger?" Snape's eyes darted from Harry to Ron to Hermione.  
  
"No, sir. We came to visit Hagrid," whispered Hermione softly.  
  
"A likely tale. 10 points from Gryffindor each, and detentions for you all."  
  
"But --"  
  
"No 'buts,' Granger. Back to the school all of you."  
  
The three trooped off towards Hogwarts, muttering to each other.  
  
"I bet it was Snape who trashed Hagrid's hut, the overgrown bat," said Ron darkly.  
  
"I don't think he would do that to another teacher," protested Hermione.  
  
"Oh Hermione, honestly. You seem to think teachers can commit no wrongs," said Harry.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mrs. Norris purred happily as Filch scolded Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Making messes, that's all you students are capable of! Well tonight, you're going to find out what it's like to clean up the messes." Filch handed each of the three a mop, and sent them off to the entrance hall.  
  
"Messes, indeed. We weren't the ones who made that mess," complained Hermione as she mopped the flagged stone floor.  
  
"You know, we never found out where Hagrid was that afternoon," said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"Probably out chasing after some monster," suggested Ron.  
  
"But he was supposed to be meeting us," Hermione said.  
  
Suddenly Peeves swooped by, cackling merrily.  
  
"Having fun mopping?" he asked with glee.  
  
"Go away, Peeves," Harry said fiercely."  
  
"Punished for a mess we didn't make, eh, kiddies?"   
  
Hermione looked at Peeves suspiciously. "What do you know about that, Peeves?"  
  
"Won't tell!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Peeves was obviously very pleased with himself. "Won't tell, won't tell," he chanted gaily.  
  
Suddenly a figure burst through the door of the castle.  
  
The three students and ghost looked up, all startled.  
  
* * * * 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hagrid smiled broadly as he recognized the three. "Yer all righ'! Yer okay!"  
  
Hermione sighed with relief.  
  
"Of course we're okay, Hagrid. Why wouldn't we be?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, yeh said yeh would come ter see me, an' when I got back me hut was a mess -- I thought yeh had bin hurt or even..." Hagrid stopped. Peeves flew towards him.  
  
"Worried about the ickle kiddies, are we, giant?" Peeves obviously thought this was hilarious, and burst out laughing. Hagrid gave him a dirty look, and suddenly Peeves appeared to grow bored. "Well, I'll leave you to your detentions, kiddies," said Peeves and flew off, still cackling.  
  
"Well, we're fine, Hagrid. Why did you want us to come down anyway?" Hagrid's frown turned into a wide smile.  
  
"I have a presents fer yeh all."  
  
"Really?" asked Harry. Hagrid nodded and pulled out three small squarish packages from his cloak. He handed one each to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Hermione opened hers first. It was a book. Unicorns, Mermaids, and other Mythological Beings.  
  
"Aw, thanks Hagrid!" Hermione gave Hagrid a hug and started to read the back of the book. Ron had opened his already and it was also a book. Giant Spiders: Friend or Foe?  
  
"Foe," he muttered under his breath, and shuddered.  
  
"Do yeh like it?" asked Hagrid eagerly.  
  
"I love it," said Ron. Fortunately Hagrid didn't notice him roll his eyes. Hermione and Ron looked over at Harry. He, too, recieved a book, and he was looking inside of it, his eyes shining.  
  
"Harry?" whispered Hermione.  
  
Harry looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid beamed. "Sirius brought it for yeh," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper. Then he smiled. "Well, I have ter go. See yeh all later."   
  
"Bye," called Harry, as Hagrid strolled out the door.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked over to Harry.  
  
"I'll trade books," Ron said. Harry smiled.  
  
"Sure. Just let me..." He pulled something out of the book and handed it to Ron. Ron shoved his spider book into Harry's arms as if it would bite him if he didn't get rid of it quick enough.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. "What did Sirius bring for you, Harry?" Harry showed Hermione the piece of parchment he held in his hands.  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

"Aw, Harry, it's your dad! That's so sweet! He looks just like you... Well, except for the eyes..." Hermione insisted on holding up the photograph next to Harry's face and comparing the two. Harry blushed.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, it's just a picture. Leave him alone," muttered Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes, but gave the photo back to Harry.  
  
"That was really nice of Sirius to bring that for you, Harry. You should write him a 'thank you' note."  
  
"I will, Hermione," said Harry softly.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
No problem, I figured you would want them... You did get both, right? The one of James and one of Lily?  
  
Well, I better go... keep me updated!  
  
-Sirius"  
  
"The one of James AND one of Lily? Harry, you only got a photo of your dad." Hermione looked at Harry. He looked deep in thought.  
  
"We can go ask Hagrid about it, if you want," suggested Ron. "Maybe it fell under the table, or something."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," said Harry quietly.  
  
"C'mon, we can go now if we hurry! We have 10 minutes until Potions," said Hermione, grabbing Harry's arm and heading towards the door. Ron followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind.  
  
The three arrived at Hagrid's Hut in a fairly short amount of time and knocked on the door. Hagrid answered.  
  
"Hullo? Oh, Harry! Hermione! Ron! What a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Hi, Hagrid! We can only stay a while, but Harry wanted to ask you something." Hermione nudged Harry.  
  
"Oh, right. I wrote to Sirius to thank him for the photograph and he says he gave me one of my mum, and one of my dad. But, all I have here is the one of my dad. So, I was, uh, wondering if maybe you, er, forgot to give it to me or something."  
  
Hagrid frowned slowly. "Yeh mean yeh only have one photograph?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Harry pulled it out of his robes and showed Hagrid.  
  
"Yeh should have both... I... I put 'em on the table when I went out... Maybe... maybe whoever made a mess o' my hut stole the photograph as well... Who knows why, but --"  
  
"Hey, guys, we're going to be late for Potions if we don't leave now." Ron looked at his watch, and started to walk towards the castle.  
  
"Oh, well, thanks Hagrid. See you!"  
  
"Bye, Hagrid." Hermione rushed after Ron, waving to Hagrid.  
  
* * * * 


End file.
